Till Death
by Niammaca A
Summary: " L'amour à l'état brut de la création: l'acceptation de l'autre tout entier. Cet amour c'était le leur: un amour fatal..." Un ange uni à un démon par le pacte d'appartenance mutuel (le mariage), un détective torturé dans l'âme engagé pour une banale affaire d'adultère... Mais le bien, le mal, l'un n'est que le reflet de l'autre, tout est relatif. Et il le découvrira à ces dépends.
1. Chapter 1 prologue

**Tout le monde s'en fou mais moi aussi je m'en branle:**

_Voila le prologue de mon petit bébé, j'espère que sa vous plaira et que si vous aimez vous allez vous manifestez un peu pour ne pas me laisser dans mon désarroi et ma solitude de nouvel auteur qui espère avoir ne serais ce qu'une personne qui l'a suit. _

_Bon techniquement j'ai une pote qui a bien aimé et c'est la seule à qui j'ai fait lire mon histoire avant vous mais bon tout le monde connait l'hypocrisie politiquement correct des amies. _

_Je crois que je dois quand même un peu présenter mon œuvre pour que vous vous situez dans un contexte quand même, sinon vous allez vous perdre et pour se retrouver c'est pas forcément facile demandez à Ulysse! _

_(Oui je sais on dit souvent que je suis un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, décalée. oui c'est le mot, décalée.)_

_Bon revenons sur l'histoire:_

_Je me suis inspiré du concept de Lauren Kate dans son livre Fallen. _

_J'ai toujours aimé les anges et tout ce qui s'y rapproche donc c'est apparut comme une évidence. Pourquoi ne pas faire une histoire sur un couple ange démon. Le prologue raconte juste le moment ou ils se sont engagés l'un, l'autre pour l'éternité (oui je sais on appel sa aussi un mariage, mais avouez qu' "engagement pour l'éternité" sonne plus poétique, dramatique, romantique que le mot mariage qui sonne avec rage, enfin je dis sa je dis rien ). Donc voila._

_Mais la suite (autrement dit les chapitres suivants ) n'ont pas comme personnages principaux les deux amants qui vienne juste de s'engager pour l'éternité (j'avoue j'adore l'écrire) mais un détective privé. Bon ne me demandez pas la pourquoi du comment étant donné que je n'en sais rien moi même. _

_Parfois mon corps fait des actes en coordinations avec mon cerveau sans me consulter à l'avance et au final je constate seulement (oui je sais je viens de différencier mon corps, mon cerveau et moi. On ne juge pas :p). donc voili voila. _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Prologue **: **Dans la grotte de la Gorge du Diable**

A La lueur d'un éclair, dans les ténèbres des profondeurs de la Gorge du Diable, deux ombres. Deux personnes à la beauté surnaturelle se préparent à passer un pacte. Un pacte aussi bien charnel que spirituel. L'aire est lourde et chargée d'un magnétisme palpable. Dans les profondeurs de cette grotte, ils ont décidé d'un accord commun de s'abolir de toutes les règles, de renier leur nature respective et de s'unir pour le meilleur et le pire.

Ils ne se regardent pas. Ils ne disent mots. Ils n'ont pas besoin de polluer l'atmosphère avec des mots inutiles et futiles. De toute manière quels mots pourraient retranscrire ce qu'ils ressentent ? Quels sons pourraient rassurer l'autre s'il doute ? Cet acte qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire les uniras individuellement ensemble et s'ils ne sont pas convaincu intimement, dans leur for intérieur, que c'est la « bonne chose » à faire alors ça ne fonctionnera pas. Et ils le savent.

Dans le calme de la grotte, lui ne doute pas. Il est sûr de son choix, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si c'est vraiment la bonne chose à faire, si c'est la bonne conduite à avoir. Quelques séquelles du à sa nature originelle. Et s'ils commettaient une bêtise irréparable ? Et si c'était une erreur ? Et si les conséquences de cet acte étaient trop lourdes à assumer ? Tant de questions et elle connait déjà les réponses. Bien sûr que c'est une erreur, et même pire encore, c'est un sacrilège, une abomination, un blasphème…

Dans un moment de panique elle voulut tout arrêter et tout oublier, oublier ces sentiments, oublier sa passion et le bien-être qu'il lui procurait. Renier leur rencontre et les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû endurer pour arriver dans cette grotte tous les deux. Elle voulait retourner voir son créateur, se jeter à ces pieds, les lui baiser, lui conjurer de la reprendre et le supplier de lui pardonner. Dans un monde parfait et sans ressentiment ni morale, peut être lui pardonnerait-il… mais le simple fait qu'il y ait une morale et des règles à respecter témoignent de l'imperfection de ce monde.

Elle regarda son bien aimé pour lui annoncer sa décision, et son vœu de tout arrêter. Il comprendra, il l'a connaissait mieux qu'elle-même. Mais à la vue de ces merveilleux yeux argentés et de son regard de damné elle perdit tout accès à sa moralité. Toutes ces convictions s'évaporèrent et elle n'eut dans l'instant qu'une seule envie et un seul désir... lui !

Comme s'il lisait en elle, il lui attrapa la nuque et lui déposa un baiser sur ces douces lèvres. Un baiser parfait, sauvage, noble, désespéré, électrique, un baiser endiablé, tout comme lui. Dès lors elle sut que les conséquences n'avaient aucunes importances. Elle sut que c'était le bon choix à faire pour **_elle_**. Elle avait besoin de lui tout comme lui avait besoin d'elle. Et n'était-ce pas là le plus important ? Pour la première fois dans ce qui constitue le fil infini de sa vie elle n'allait pas tenir compte des autres et vivre pour elle. Vivre pour ces désirs, ces envies, ces besoins.

Si on ne prend pas les devants, qui le fera pour nous ?

Dans un silence macabre, la délicieuse créature brune passa un anneau de platine au merveilleux doigt de sa promise, ou devrais-je dire de sa femme. Ils se regardaient avec passion et désir. Ils venaient de passer un pacte, le pacte. Un pacte qui était le fruit de leur amour mutuel. Aussi complet et extrême qu'un acte de propriété. Leur amour l'un pour l'autre était de l'ordre de la possession, il les possédait et par cette action ils venaient de rééquilibrer la balance.

L'amour. C'était le seul mot qu'ils avaient trouver pour qualifier ce qu'ils ressentaient. mais était ce vraiment le mot le plus approprié? comment qualifier leurs sentiments mutuels par un seul et unique mot? 4 lettres qui ont tellement été utilisées, usées, violées qu'elles en ont perdu toute sensibilité et pureté? Leur amour était de ceux que l'on ne pouvait comprendre, que l'ont ne pouvait imaginer si ce n'est qu'on soit qualifié de fou par la société. Un amour aussi bien riche que pauvre, bon mais mauvais, sain mais malsain, pure mais souillé. L'amour à l'état brut de la création: l'acceptation de l'autre tout entier. Cet amour c'était le leur: un amour fatal...

Elle venait à l'instant, par son engagement, de lui donner son cœur, son corps et son âme.

Un engagement qui se voulait mutuel et absolu, qui n'était pas tenu aux lois du temps et de la destinée. Un engagement éternel.

Pour confirmer ce qui était déjà une évidence ils s'échangèrent les mots d'usages :

- Moi, Aziel Michaelis, je te promets de t'aimer et rester à tes cotés pour l'éternité, Je te le jure sur ma vie.

Ils partagèrent un nouveau baiser :

- Moi, Annabelle Angellis, je te jure de rester à tes cotés aussi longtemps que durera l'éternité. Je te le jure sur ma vie.

Pour celer leur union, ils firent l'amour dans la grotte.

Dehors la pluie était accompagné d'un violent orage comme si le ciel pleurait du crime qu'ils venaient de commettre. Mais qu'importe le ciel, les Dieux ou la destinée. Dans l'instant présent, Annabelle ne pensait qu'à son plaisir et à lui.

Dans un moment de conscience, d'inconscience ou de plaisir ultime, elle ne sut jamais réellement quel avait été le déclencheur de ce qu'elle allait lui dire :

- Je t'aime Aziel Michaelis…

Elle l'avait juste dit, elle ne l'avait pas crié, elle ne l'avait pas murmuré. Elle l'avait juste dit, c'était une évidence et elle venait de la partager avec lui. 1 mot, 4 lettres et pourtant tout ce qu'il représentait pour elle ne pouvait se mesurer avec des données chiffrées.

Dans son for intérieur elle redoutait la réponse plus que le manque de réponse, même si elle l'a connaissait déjà. Un doute l'envahit quand elle atteignit l'orgasme. Mais aux mouvements endiablés de son aimé elle ne put continuer sa réflexion jusqu'au bout.

A la fin de leurs ébats, il se coucha contre elle, lui caressa ces longs cheveux blonds ondulé et lui susurra dans son oreille :

- Je t'aime Anna… Michaelis…

Et elle sut que les portes du paradis lui étaient définitivement fermées…

* * *

_Me revoilà! _

_Bon je ne vais pas vous emmerdez longtemps, parole de Scout !_

_Avez vous aimez? _

_A cette question il n'y a que deux réponses acceptables, soit oui et dans ce cas vous laissez une review (s'il vous plait, il ne faut pas oubliez la politesse quand même) et ensuite vous passez au chapitre 1 (s'il vous plait, je sais je suis polie quand je veux). Ou alors non et dans ce cas vous laissez une review et vous passez au chapitre 1 (oui je ne dis pas s'il vous plait :p)._

_Merci de votre temps et faites attention à la gauche de l'opposé..._

_Affectueusement Niammaca A._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tout le monde s'en fou mais moi aussi je m'en branle: **_

_Voila voila, remarquez que j'ai fait un effort pour mettre et le prologue et le chapitre 1 dans un laps de temps très réduit, donc récompensez moi de ma bonne volonté par des petites review... ^^_

_ha oui je suis Nulle mais vraiment nulle en orthographe, donc si vous voyez des fautes, je vous prie de ne pas crier au meurtre, à la lapidation ou que sais-je encore. Je suis nulle en orthographe mais j'essaie de me soigner mais comme on dit "vaut mieux prévenir que guérir". Mais voilà je me retrouve majeure et vaccinée sans savoir faire la différence entre quand, quant et qu'en. C'est malheureux pour ne pas dire pitoyable! Mais c'est un fait..._

_Halala tristesse infini! _

_Anyways lisez et faites un effort pour aimer..._

**Aiko.M_ : oui merci de ta review, bha oui je voulais te le dire mais bon vu qu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé pendant ces vacs j'ai du faire sans! bon bah voila le chapitre 1 en espérant qu'il te plaise._**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Meet Mr Smith, Gabriel Smith**

**-Bureau dans les pénombres de la ville**

Dans un quartier sordide, à l'intérieur d'un bureau, se trouve un jeune homme ténébreux en compagnie d'une femme plantureuse d'une trentaine d'année. Tous les deux assis face à face. La délicieuse créature est rousse avec les yeux verts. Son visage fin et le rouge de ses lèvres impeccablement maîtrisé, ni trop rouge ni pas assez, caractérisent ceux qui ont une vie aisée et qui peuvent se permettre d'assortir leur maquillage à la couleur de leur voiture (un coupé sport rouge soit dit en passant). Elle est vêtu d'un chemisier crème dos nu translucide et d'une jupe haute noire qui lui arrive juste au-dessus des genoux. Le jeune homme quant à lui n'est vêtu que d'un pull col en V blanc et d'un jean.

Le bureau fait contraste avec l'extérieur. Le sol se compose d'un somptueux parquet qui brille tellement qu'on pourrait le confondre à un miroir. La pièce, bien que spacieuse ne se compose que d'un bureau, une chaise en cuir assortie, un fauteuil en face et comme seul élément lumineux un lustre au milieu du plafond. Sur la table qu'une enveloppe et un cendrier.

Le jeune homme a entre ses doigts un cigare allumé qu'il ne se résigne pas à lâcher. Le cendrier posé sur la table du bureau est plein des cadavres d'autres cigares qui, mêlés à l'odeur du parquet ciré établissent une aura de mystère dans la pièce. Les deux individus n'émettent aucun son et ne font aucun mouvement. Le beau ténébreux regarde la femme qui se tient en face de lui droit dans les yeux. D'un air grave, comme un prédateur le ferait avec sa proie. Il l'analyse, la détaille, attend son heure pour frapper… pour parler. Elle par contre ne témoigne aucune émotion, elle est comme un bloc de glace qui attend son heure pour fondre.

Le mystérieux ténébreux décide de briser le silence immobile qui s'est installé entre eux deux. Il lève et pose délicatement deux doigts sur l'enveloppe beige et la pousse vers la destinataire avec une lenteur exquise. Elle la regarde comme si la dite enveloppe contenait toutes les réponses à ses questions, toutes les solutions à son énigme, toutes les rédemptions de ses actes. Elle la saisi fébrilement et quand elle l'a fermement entre ses deux mains il entame son monologue qui prend en compte les réactions de son interlocutrice :

- C'est la preuve que votre mari vous trompe…

La femme aux courbes bien dessinées sort et regarde les photos de son mari avec une serveuse qui en faisait le contenu. La serveuse est beaucoup plus jolie et jeune qu'elle. Son amour propre en prend un coup quand elle se rend compte que ce n'est qu'une version améliorée d'elle il y a quelques années, quand elle a rencontré son mari exactement. Elle semble totalement impassible et insensible mais au fond, elle bouillonne d'une rage sourde et inégalable. Une rage qui serait le mobile d'un meurtre passionnel par excellence. Mais résultat des longues années qu'elle a passé à faire semblant et à afficher un sourire de circonstance elle se contente de sourire faussement au jeune homme ténébreux en revêtant le masque du cynisme :

- Merci de votre aide, grâce à vous je peux espérer toucher une grande partie de nos biens…

Il lui rend son sourire et expose ses belles dents blanches parfaitement alignées tout en maintenant son cigare dans la main qu'il continue de laisser brûler. Il continue son monologue comme prévu :

- Ravis de vous avoir été utile…

Elle prit les photos et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta dans l'embrasure et en caressa les rebords. Puis elle se retourna d'un mouvement vif et afficha un regard lubrique que le jeune homme eut bien fait de remarquer. Il aurait porté une cagoule et été aveugle qu'il aurait tout de même senti cette envie qui émanait d'elle:

- Je sais ce que vous pensez …

Il se leva et d'un pas assuré et se dirigea vers la belle en se caressant la mâchoire. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait. Il continuait donc ce qu'il avait entrepris de faire depuis le début de son monologue. Dans le silence de la pièce, seules leurs respirations se faisaient entendre, ils ne se tenaient plus dès lors qu'à 20 cm l'un de l'autre :

- Et qu'est-ce que je pense ?

Il avait prononcé ces paroles d'un ton suave et diablement sexy. Elle voulut rester digne et jouer les inaccessible mais de nos jours tout est accessible quand on en a les moyens. Les profondeurs des grottes inexplorées à l'aide de torches, les profondeurs de la mer avec un sous-marin adapté et pour les profondeurs des cuisses d'une femme une belle gueule suffit. Mais elle voulut se mentir à elle-même et pour tenter de garder contenance s'empara de son cigare et le mit délicatement entre ces lèvres pulpeuses de tentatrice bientôt soumise mais déjà sous l'emprise. Elle eut soudain l'impression qu'il la désirait comme elle le désirait et prit confiance. Elle tira une bouffée en fermant les yeux et se mit à tripoter son torse. Elle rouvrît les yeux et lui répondit avec un sourire en coin :

- Vous pensez que je suis une femme vénale qui ne s'intéresse qu'à l'argent de son mari.

Elle inspira une autre grande bouffée de cigare et relâcha de la fumée dans l'air, quand soudainement, il le lui reprit vivement de la bouche tout en lui caressant la cuisse avec sa main inoccupée. Sa jupe se retrouva ainsi relevée à mi-cuisse. Il se rapprocha de son oreille et lui susurra :

- Est-ce le cas ?

Il remonta sa main et se mit à la caresser de plus belle. Inondée d'un plaisir qu'elle ne sut maîtriser au contact de cette main baladeuse, l'ex tentatrice, actuelle soumise ne sut plus aligner deux phrases sans interruption. Elle frissonnait, hoquetait, gémissait… et il lui touchait uniquement la cuisse.

- Vous ne savez pas tout ce que j'ai dû endurer… j'aimais mon mari… je… je lui ai tout donné, ma vie, ma jeunesse, mon cœur, et mon… mon corps, mais lui ne me voyait que comme un de ses trophées.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux :

- Alors si je peux tirer quelque chose de son infidélité, je ne me gênerais p…Aaah

Il avait remonté le long de sa cuisse et gagné son mont de vénus. Il l'actionnait de manière habile, agile, symphonique. Il la faisait vibrer au rythme de son doigté magique. Elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle passa ses mains autour du cou du ténébreux et l'attrapa de manière passionnée. Non ! Elle ne l'attrapait pas, elle l'agrippait pour ne pas tomber, pour ne pas succomber à cette averse de plaisir. Il accéléra sa symphonie et en même temps pénétra le jardin de venus de deux doigts. Ses pieds ne la portaient plus, ne la soutenaient plus : elle volait. Elle était libérée de sa prison de chair, elle était devenu esprit, elle planait. EXTASE. Elle était à deux doigts de toucher au but quand…

- Et… et … et qui sait, peut… peut…peut être que je pourrais vous en…en … faire profiter…

Elle était à deux doigts de toucher au but quand il arrêta tout mouvement laissant la misérable sur sa faim et se retira de l'entre de la tentation. son concerto avait prit fin. Avide du plaisir qu'elle avait laissé s'échapper, elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa goulûment. Mais il y mit fin et s'écarta d'elle comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait dire, ou alors essayait-il de se comprendre lui-même. Elle par contre le regardait avec la même envie et le même désir qui avait provoqué ses frissons.

- Alors qu'en dites-vous ?

Il sorti un mouchoir de ses poches, s'essuya la main, se mit devant la porte et l'ouvrit avec son sourire le plus angélique:

- Je suis vraiment navré, mais je n'aime pas les femmes, j'ai un penchant pour les hommes à grosses bites qui se brossent les dents…

Elle n'en revenait pas et voulu l'embrasser de nouveau, pour se prouver qu'il la menait en bateau ou alors pour se prouver à elle même qu'elle était toujours désirable et désirée. Mais dans la vie on a rarement ce qu'on veut et quand on la, on veut autre chose. L'être humain est un perpétuel insatisfait. INSATISFACTION. Il l'évita et agrippa son entre jambe de manière très équivoque tout en lui adressant ce même sourire, THE sourire :

- Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Il la saisi, la jeta hors de la pièce et comme pour clore toutes autres tentatives. Il ajouta :

- Je prends les chèques et les virements, vous trouverez toutes les indications sur ma carte de visite…

Et il ferma la porte avec la femme à l'extérieur qui affichait un regard consterné mêlé à de l'incompréhension, mais aussi de la colère. Mais le plus flagrant était que sa jupe était toujours relevée et ses joues rosies par l'effort de son demi voyage vers la terre de l'extase.

Il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil de bureau et regarda la vue qu'il avait de la ville depuis sa fenêtre. Une vue qui était magnifique vu d'ensemble mais qui, si on s'y rapprochait un peu donnerait des envies de suicides aux plus optimistes d'entre vous. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de s'évader dans un champ avec du soleil qui lui tiendrait compagnie. Il voulut quitter cet environnement détestable ou il paraissait, sentir la brise contre sa peau et le chant des oiseaux, mais il n'y réussit pas. Toute tentative d'évasion se soldait inconcevablement par un échec.

Que faire quand on arrive même plus à rêver ? Quand le cauchemar est devenu réalité ? Rien, si ce n'est détester la Terre entière. Résigné, il rouvrit les yeux et ne put que ressentir un profond dégoût pour l'humanité tout entière lié à une grande tristesse. Pour essayer de tromper cette oppressante sensation de mal être, il regarda en bas de sa rue, et il vit une fille avec un uniforme de lycée encerclée par des garçons aux allures de chiens de garde. Que faisait-t-elle la à cette heure, dans ce quartier malfamé et dans cette tenue ? Elle se fera sûrement violée dans le meilleur des cas et tuée dans le pire. Il détourna les yeux et regarda plus loin. Il vit des putes se faire jeter en sang sur le trottoir, sûrement avaient elles rencontrées des clients un peu violent. Plus loin encore, il y avait des mendiants qui attaquaient un pauvre vieux pour son hamburger. Il savait très bien ce qui allait arriver à chacun d'eux et s'il le voulait il pourrait sauver au moins un des trois. Mais il ne put, il ne voulut se lever pour les aider.

Quand on veut on peut, mais quand on ne veut pas… on n'y pense même pas. A quoi bon ? Une bonne action et deux malheurs, qui mérite le plus d'être secouru ? Dans le bénéfice du doute, il ne fit rien… Résignation… Pour essayer de déplacer sa douleur, il s'enfonça le cigare encore allumé sur son avant-bras, mais sa douleur intérieure ne fut qu'être déplacée momentanément pour regagner mécaniquement sa place initiale, son cœur. Alors il se dit encore une énième fois que peut être s'il utilisait un couteau se serait plus efficace… Mais ce fut exactement le même effet, alors il abandonna… et entama un rendez-vous avec son seul véritable amour, sa seule fidèle amante, aimante, souffrante, ensorcelante : Marie Jeanne.

Tout en se regardant dans le reflet de sa vitre, il examina les marques encore chaudes sur son avant-bras et se remémora sa cliente d'aujourd'hui. Pourquoi avait-il eu envie de la baiser ? Il ne le savait pas et d'ailleurs il s'en foutait. Peut-être voulait-il avoir l'illusion de la posséder dans l'instant présent, pour mieux la jeter ensuite. Soigner pour mieux détruire, quelle idée de pervers, de masochistes, de sadiques...

En tant que détective privé, il avait souvent ce genre d'enquêtes répétitives et lassantes. Elles ne stimulaient ni son intellect ni ses pulsions mais bon, ça payait les factures. Il croisa son regard, il était vide et dénué d'expressions. Il était comme un masque. Il avait passé le stade du dégoût de soi, il était juste indifférent … Il continuait d'aspirer et d'expirer l'essence vitale de l'ensorcelante et l'accompagna d'un verre de son fidèle compagnon nommé Jack.

Après son sixième verre et son 4ème rendez-vous, il s'endormit en pleine extériorisation sonore :

- Les amis viennent et partent,

La famille te décevra toujours,

Mais le bon vieux Jack est éternel…

L'humanité souffre et je souffre avec elle…

* * *

_Tadam! voici le premier vrai chapitre de Till The Death. _

_Si vous aimez et que vous voulez une suite dites le moi à l'aide d'une petite, minuscule, riquiqui review, sinon bha... non! il n'y a aucun sinon!_

_Niammaca A._


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout le monde s'en branle mais moi aussi:**

_**Me revoilà avec ce deuxième chapitre. **_

_**Bon tout d'abord je tiens à dire que mon personnage est un peu (beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie) torturé donc voilà. ne soyez pas choqué par la fin, ce n'est qu'une histoire.**_

_**Et enfin merci de me lire.**_

_**Ps: je suis la première à écrire une fanfiction en français sur les anges? ou du moins Damné? mais je suis choquée...**_

_**PPs: je tiens encore à m'excuser pour mon orthographe déplorable. je vous promets que je me soigne. mais bon la guérison n'est pas un chemin lisse et facile.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : un travail comme les autres**

**-Bureau dans les pénombres de la ville**

Les rayons du soleil caressaient sa peau d'albâtre et il eut du mal à rouvrir totalement ces yeux. Il s'était endormi sur sa chaise de bureau et la seule raison pour laquelle il s'était réveillé était les bruits du à sa messagerie qu'il avait entendu à travers son état de semi conscience. Il se réveilla et regarda la source de son réveil. Un message. Il avait reçu un message. Il savait très bien qui en était l'expéditeur : il n'avait qu'un seul contact dans son téléphone, Fadi. Il ne prit pas la peine de le lire. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour l'instant, un malheur pour Fadi mais un véritable bienfait pour l'humanité.

L'humanité, la race à laquelle il appartenait mais surtout la race qu'il détestait, qu'il haïssait, qu'il maudissait… On déteste ce qu'on ne comprend pas et lui il ne les comprenait pas et plus encore, il ne se comprenait pas lui-même…

Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand ces sens furent sollicités. Il sentit tout d'abord une odeur, une odeur sucrée, délicieuse, divine. Puis il entendit une main se poser sur la porte et cogner. Des bruits calmes, posés et doux à la fois. Ces bruits sonnaient à son oreille comme la 5e symphonie de Beethoven, il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait rien qu'en cognant sur une porte générer pareille sensation. Les cognements s'arrêtèrent et il demanda à la personne ou l'être qui était de l'autre côté d'entrer. Rien au monde n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui allait arriver. Il ne le savait pas encore mais cette rencontre allait être le début de la fin. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et il vit.

Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme. Elle portait des chaussures plates et pourtant elle devait mesurer dans les 1m80. Ces jambes interminables divulguaient une peau de porcelaine. Elle était vêtue d'une mini robe toute blanche qui lui donnait des allures d'ange sans une once de vulgarité. Ces seins n'étaient ni gros ni petit, mais parfait tout comme son visage et les merveilleuses proportions de son corps. Ces cheveux d'or descendaient en une cascade dans le bas de son dos. Mais le plus beau chez elle demeurait ces merveilleux yeux verrons, l'un bleu et l'autre gris. Jamais de toute sa vie, il ne vit pareille beauté. Plus belle que n'importe quelle princesse, plus belle encore que le plus beau top model et infiniment plus belle que n'importe quel fantasme qu'il avait eu durant toute sa vie ou durant ces soirées en tête à tête avec Marie-Jeanne.

Il écarquillait les yeux pour trouver un défaut, un défaut qui la rendrait un peu plus « humaine ».Mais il avait beau chercher il ne trouvait rien. Sous tous les angles, toutes les faces, toutes les coutures, tous les zooms, elle demeurait parfaite.

En l'a voyant, il s'était levé de sa chaise et une torpeur l'avait gagné. Il ne savait pas à quoi cela était du mais il savait que c'était présent. Son cœur s'était mis à battre rapidement, intensément et il avait les extrémités de son corps moites. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais il savait, il ressentait au plus profond de son être qu'il se passait quelque chose. La merveilleuse créature blonde s'avança dans une démarche aérienne. Que dis-je ? Elle ne marchait pas, elle dansait dans les aires.

- Êtes-vous bien un détective privé ? Je me prénomme Annabelle Michaelis.

Au son de sa voix, il crut entendre la lyre de Morphée. Pas le son qu'il avait joué pour endormir le Cerbère mais le son qu'il avait joué pour enchanter Hadès et toutes les autres créatures existantes. Et à l'instar d'Hadès, il se retrouva ensorcelé. Sans le savoir, il était tombé dans un piège vieux d'une éternité et les yeux fermés.

- Oui, je m'appelle Gabriel Smith et je suis bien détective privé. Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène ici ?

Il se rassit dans son fauteuil et alluma une cigarette.

- Je voudrais, dans la mesure du possible louer vos services…

- Et sur qui ou quoi dois-je mener l'enquête ?

- Je voudrais que vous suiviez…mon conjoint…

Il demeurait incrédule face à cette révélation. Il ne put croire qu'un homme ou même un être puisse tromper pareille femme. Parce que soyons honnête 100% des femmes qui franchissaient sa porte le faisait pour des soupçons d'infidélité…

- Et quel est le motif de cette enquête ?

- Je … je le soupçonne de ne plus m'être fidèle.

Quand elle prononça ces mots, elle pinça sa lèvre inférieur et ferma ces yeux pour empêcher les gouttes de son âme de se répandre sur ces joues. Elle agrippa ces bras de manière douloureuse. C'était comme si à la simple évocation de cette infidélité elle recevait des coups de poignard ou plutôt comme si une tempête de couteaux froid s'abattait sur ces épaules. A cette vision Gabriel ne put rester de marbre. Depuis qu'il faisait ce travail, il avait vu de nombreuses femmes pleurer dans son bureau, mais jamais encore il n'avait ressenti la nécessité d'en consoler ne serais ce qu'une seule. Mais là, il ne ressentait non pas une nécessité mais un besoin. Il avait besoin de l'empêcher de pleurer, de l'empêcher de souffrir. Son agissement présent le surprenait mais il l'accepta.

Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle et voulu la prendre dans ces bras mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il ressentait comme une force, une attraction autour d'elle qui l'éloignait de lui autant qu'elle l'attirait. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était ou devait être à lui. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer tout ce qui se passait à ce moment dans son corps et dans sa tête mais il ne chercha pas. Il accepta sa réalité qui était qu'il était autant attiré que repoussé par cette cliente.

- Je ferais tout mon possible pour vous apporter des réponses concrètes…

- Je vous remercie de votre engagement.

« Engagement ». Quelle manière étrange de présenter les faits.

- Vous verrez ça va aller.

Elle le regarda avec une telle émotion dans le regard qu'il en perdit toute capacité intellectuelle. Était-ce de la colère ?

- Justement, c'est là que vous vous trompez

- ... J'ai besoin de savoir quelques précisions sur votre conjoint

- Demandez moi ce que vous voulez.

dans son for intérieur il se disait que s'il lui demandait ce qu'il voulait vraiment elle partirait en courant.

* * *

Quand elle eut donné toutes les informations concernant son mari, elle s'en alla aussi délicieusement qu'elle était venue.

Gabriel resta dans sa chaise à repenser à Annabelle jusqu'au soir. Il en oublia de manger ou de fumer. Son cerveau lui disait de ne pas accepter ce job, mais son cœur ou son esprit lui disait, lui criait, lui hurlait le contraire. Par égoïsme ou par suffisance, il se persuada qu'il avait besoin de ce travail pour arrondir la fin du mois, bien que ce soit faux.

Il avait le pressentiment que ce travail ne serait pas comme tous les autres. Et d'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas lui qui se plaignait de ces journées lassantes et répétitives ? Le voilà servit. Mais il ne se doutait pas encore de la merde qui l'attendait ni de l'impact que ce travail aurait sur toute son existence…

Il était toujours assis dans son siège et regardait à travers ce qui lui montrait la triste réalité de cette vie. Il ne regardait rien en particulier mais il voyait tout. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Annabelle. Il avait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré le sentiment que quelque chose lui échappait, qu'il ne se maitrisait plus. Ce constat l'énervait au plus haut point mais son sentiment de rage envers lui-même s'était fondu dans son désir pour elle. Il voulait la posséder. Il voulait qu'elle lui appartienne entièrement. Il voulait par-dessus tous ces cris. Ces cris de jouissance comme ces cris de terreur. Il voulait l'entendre crier son nom de toutes les manières possibles. Imaginer cette scène avait réveillé une pulsion en lui, une pulsion qui ne s'était pas montrée depuis des lustres. Faute d'avoir une personne pour pouvoir évacuer son essence il s'était résigner à aller dormir quand soudain il l'a vit.

Juste en bas de sa rue venait de sortir d'une voiture noire une femme très légèrement vêtue et excessivement maquillée. Il ne l'aurait pas remarqué les autres jours ou du moins il aurait fait comme si. Mais ce soir, il n'était pas d'une humeur gentille ou passive. Il avait un besoin de dominance, de se sentir maitre de son corps, de son esprit, de quelqu'un d'autre. Il voulait avoir ce sentiment unique qu'on a quand on a la vie entre les mains. Ce sentiment d'extase absolue, de jouissance suprême qui nous rapproche de Dieu. Prendre une vie, n'est-ce pas ce qui se rapproche le plus de la création ?

Il se leva, descendit son escalier, ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'extérieur et se mit à suivre sa future victime. Elle marchait comme une miss ou un top model, avec plein d'assurance et de fierté. Il aimait les femmes comme ça. Elle avait une longue chevelure blonde platine avec des mèches plus sombre. Il l'a détaillait et ne put s'empêcher de se dire que dans un autre moment il l'aurait ramené chez lui et passé une nuit torride. Mais il n'avait pas le temps, sa pulsion s'intensifiait de minute en minute et il n'arriverait bientôt plus à se retenir. Pourtant il était bien conscient que tout l'intérêt de la chasse se trouvait dans la traque. La demoiselle du sentir une présence derrière elle car elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Ils étaient face à face et elle était vraiment belle. Mille fois moins qu'Annabelle, mais elle était vraiment belle. Le plaisir n'en sera que plus jouissif. Elle n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de fuir ou de vouloir se défendre tout de suite et d'ailleurs ça n'aurait rien changé au déroulement de l'histoire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Exactement c'est toi que je veux.

- L'heure c'est 450 mais comme tu as l'air mignon je te la fais à 300…

- J'apprécie l'offre mais tu ne pourras pas m'offrir ce que je veux de ton vivant…

Elle commença enfin à percuter et s'enfuit sans perdre une seconde. Mais elle était trop lente et il l'a rattrapa sans effort.

On ne s'imagine que très caricaturalement ce dont les personnes qui vont mourir pensent avant la fin. On pense qu'ils revoient toute leur vie en vitesse accélérée mais c'est faux. Avant de mourir assassiné on revoit ce qui a bien pu nous emmener là. On revoit tout depuis le début de cet acte jusqu'à la fin, notre fin. On se dit qu'on n'aurait jamais dû prendre telle ou telle rue, monter dans telle ou telle voiture, suivre tel ou tel homme. On regrette et on pense que Dieu a voulu nous prévenir avec tel ou tel signe, qu'on ne l'a pas écouté et donc que c'est mériter. Des regrets. Toute notre vie est remplie de regrets et notre mort encore plus. Mais qu'importent maintenant toutes les erreurs commises ? Le fait présent est qu'on va se faire tuer et Dieu n'y est pour rien. Ce n'est que la manifestation de la volonté de quelqu'un et tu t'es trouvé là au mauvais moment.

Il l'attrapait par derrière de son bras droit et de l'autre il lui fermait la bouche. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina avec Annabelle. Il lécha le cou de sa victime, remonta jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille gauche, la lui mordit. Puis il la retourna et la plaqua contre le mur en la faisant taire avec un baiser. Il lui mordit la lèvre pour l'avoir entièrement en lui, jusque dans sa chaire. Cette victime qu'il faisait au nom d'une ravissante femme. La pauvre tremblait et pleurait de tout son être. Il lui attrapa la nuque et la lui brisa d'un coup sec. Elle n'avait pas souffert. Il l'avait tué comme quelqu'un qu'il aimait bien. Il voulait juste se sentir à nouveau vivant et grâce à elle il y était parvenu. Il ne lui remercierait jamais assez mais il avait l'habitude.

Il sorti son téléphone et composa le seul numéro qu'il avait : Fadi. Il répondit aussitôt.

- Gabriel ? Merci d'avoir appelé. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir pris le temps de composer mon numéro de téléph…

- 4e Rue de Loméga. Elle est blonde.

- D'accord je m'en occupe. Merci enco…

Et il raccrocha.

Il remarcha le long de la rue en sens inverse et vit une autre fille presque identique à celle qui venait de s'en aller pour un monde meilleur (ou pas). Mais il se dit qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune envie de se soulager alors il passa son chemin. Il remonta les escaliers et rentra chez lui. Il retrouva son amante de toutes les nuits et s'assoupit de fatigue.

Il rêva d'elle…

…

Dans le bureau :

- merci de votre aide, je n'ai pas assez d'argent du à ma séparation prochaine mais je peux vous payer en nature… je serais votre esclave autant de temps que vous le désirez…

* * *

_**Merci de votre attention, si vous voulez une suite dite le moi à l'aide d'une minuscule review! **_

_**faites attention à la gauche de l'opposé...**_

_**Niammaca A.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**tout le monde s'en fou mais...**

**Donc voici mon troisième chapitre. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter de plus si ce n'est appréciez... **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : les rêves ne sont pas réalités **

**- Quoi que...**

…

Dans le bureau :

- merci de votre aide, je n'ai pas assez d'argent du à ma séparation prochaine mais je peux vous payer en nature… je serais votre esclave autant de temps que vous le désirez…

- je n'ai pas pour habitude d'accepter ce genre de proposition mais je veux bien faire une exception pour une fois… venez dans mes bras…

Il se leva et ouvrit grand ses bras à l'attention du merveilleux être qui se donnait à lui. Elle n'avait alors plus aucuns vêtements et n'en était que plus parfaite. Parfois quand vous regardez des passants dans la rue ou encore dans une plus grande mesure, des gens en général, vous vous dites que certaines personnes sont belles avec des vêtements sur le dos ou encore uniquement dans le noir. Mais cette femme qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas de ce genre-là, elle était au contraire faite pour rester en tenu d'Eve. Aucuns vêtements ne pourraient l'a rendre plus désirable que maintenant.

Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, la comparaison avec Eve le fit sourire. Puis il ferma les yeux pour éclater de rire.

…

Il se retrouva assis sur un trône dans une salle rouge et dorée, privé de son esclave à réfléchir sur le pourquoi de ce soudain fou rire. Il imita la pose du « penseur » et arriva à la conclusion que son fou rire était dû au fait du paradoxe qu'il venait d'installer dans son esprit. Il se représentait Annabelle comme étant la tentation ultime, le péché originel qui avait réussi à corrompre Eve : la tentation. Et en comparant ainsi ces deux Eve, l'une avant sa chute dans son plus simple appareil, et l'autre au moment même de sa faute avait eu pour effet de faire rire sont inconscient.

Quand il eut compris ça, il ressenti de la fierté et de la joie mêlé à de l'impatience étant donné qu'il ressentait ainsi au plus profond de ces tripes ce que cette explication impliquait. Elle impliquait qu'il pouvait aller retrouver et continuer ce qu'il avait laissé avant cette écart de conscience : Annabelle devenue sa servante et soumise à tous ces désirs et envies.

Et effectivement, en un clin d'œil, le trône ainsi que la sale rouge et dorée disparut pour laisser place à un environnement blanc, lumineux et brumeux avec une silhouette au loin s'avançant. Une silhouette parfaite dont il ne distinguait pas le visage mais dont il reconnaissait les courbes de l'objet de son désir : Annabelle. Quand elle fut enfin assez proche, elle tendit les mains tout en s'avançant vers lui. A quelques centimètres, il put enfin distinguer le visage de cette délicieuse créature… sa mère.

Dans un élan de peur ou de surprise, il rejeta ses mains et courut dans le sens opposé à celui de sa génitrice. Il courut mais il se retrouva sur un échiquier, ou il n'était qu'un misérable chevalier de bois qu'on déplaçait pour atteindre un but final. Il avançait de 2 cases mais reculait de 4 et se rapprochait ainsi de plus en plus de cette femme qu'il détestait, qu'il aimait ? Qu'il désirait ? Peut importe la nature de ses sentiments ou le doute de ceux-ci à son égard mais le fait indéniable était qu'elle était aussi tellement belle, tellement…

Puis il vit une porte. Il s'y engouffra et tomba devant un cimetière avec 3 tombes. Il s'avança et voulut regarder les noms inscrits dessus mais sa mère se mit devant lui, le prit dans ces bras et lui dit doucement dans le creux de l'oreille des vers qu'il connaissait bien :

- « tu n'es pas une fleur dans une abîme,

Tu as droit à un bonheur, même infime »

Noir.

Et il se réveilla…

Il regarda autours de lui, il était bientôt 5h d'après sa montre. Encore un peu étourdi par ce rêve qui lui avait fait perdre tous ces repères et aussi surement à la substance qu'il avait ingéré. Il rassembla les idées générales de son rêve. Après avoir lu « **Les Thanatonautes »** de Bernard Werbert, il le faisait tout le temps. D'après cet auteur, à travers les rêves, des anges gardiens ou des entités essayaient de nous guider sous forme de message codé. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment mais il le faisait tout de même. Donc il prit un une feuille de papier et un stylo et lista les notions principales de son rêve :

- **Annabelle= objet de mes désirs= ma mère ?**

- **Tentative de fuite vaine **

- **3 tombes**

- **Une citation de Niammaca donnée par ma mère **

- _**Ma mère**_

- _**Un échiquier**_

- **…**

Il n'arrivait pas tellement à remettre les morceaux en place. Il était trop fatigué pour ça. Il était tout le temps fatigué à vrai dire. C'était un blasé de la vie qui ne vivait plus, il survivait. Il ne pensait à rien de bien concret. La seule pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit était que **_Fadi_** aurait bien aimé le fait que l'objet de son désir se soit transformé en sa mère.

Sa mère qui d'ailleurs était une joueuse professionnelle d'échecs… sa mère qui était tellement belle… sa mère qui adorait les histoires bibliques… sa mère qui portait une robe rouge et noire la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu… sa mère…on en revient toujours à elle… sa mère qui le haïssait, sa mère qui ne voulait pas de lui, sa mère qui souffrait à cause de lui, sa mère qui lui avait toujours reproché sa ressemblance avec son père. Sa mère qui se droguait. Sa mère qui avait fait de lui un monstre. Sa mère qui était morte par sa faute…

A cette pensée il sourit et entreprit de reprendre la suite du « Paradis perdu » de Milton.

0o°o0°0o

**-Recueil de la connerie humaine partie Mélancolie, **

** 8****e**** poème du recueil **

**Viens **

_Viens et laisse-moi oublier ce futur_

_Ou je serais de nouveau laisser en pâture..._

_Tu ne seras pas blessée à nouveau_  
_Si ce doux vent se met à tourbillonner, _

Alors cours et recommence en oubliant le passé

Car si les aiguilles du temps ont tourné,

C'est sûrement un signe.

Alors ne laisse pas ta chance et en sois digne…

Le_s deuxièmes chances sont rares à trouver _

_Alors quand tu l'as trouvé ne la laisse pas s'échapper_

Echappe-toi, échappe-toi,

De ce passé qui arrache ton cœur

Tu n'es pas obligé d'avoir peur

Tes blessures sont derrière toi

Tu n'es pas une fleur dans un abîme

Tu as droit à un bonheur, même infime...

_Tu n'es pas une fleur dans un abîme _

_Tu as droit au bonheur, même infime_

Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber, tu n'a pas le choix

Ne fleuris pas dans un tel endroit.

Ne fleuris pas là

Où on t'enfermera,

On t'enfermera dans ton passé…

Et tu ne pourras plus te libérer…

On_ t'enfermera dans ton passé, _

_Et tu ne pourras plus te libérer _

Alors sort de cette prison immatérielle

Et envole toi sans un bruit sans perdre de temps

Sinon cette prison deviendra réelle

Et tu ne pourras plus jamais goûter à ce vent,

A ce vent de liberté

Auquel tu es tellement attaché…

S_inon cette prison deviendra réelle _

_Et tu ne pourras plus jamais goûter à ce vent, _

_A ce vent de liberté _

_Auquel tu es tellement attaché…_

**Niam****maca**

* * *

_**Voili voila j'ai ajouté un petit poème (ou si on peut l'appeler comme sa... c'est un sujet qui peut porter à controverse) et je dois vous dire que j'ai mis longtemps à me décider mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait.**_

_**Ha oui j'ai aussi inséré les deux derniers livres que j'ai lu... **_

_**L'empire des Anges de Bernard Werbert est juste magnifique je tiens à dire. Et le paradis perdu de Milton est un livre un peu dure au début mais bon j'ai adoré soit dit en passant. Dans un autre livre que j'ai lu on y parlait et on l'utilisait un peu comme une antithèse du Livre saint (Je ne veux rentrer dans un débat Biblique, je dis juste ce que j'ai lu :p...)**_

_**Je posterais un autre chapitre avant la semaine prochaine, alors ne vous découragez pas!**_

_**Affectueusement Niammaca A.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**TLMSEBMMAJMEF**:

**Voila le chapitre 4. je dois dire que j'ai particulièrement aimé l'écrire. je ne sais pas l'inspiration m'a touché en plein amphi de droit des administrations. Du coup je n'ai pas vraiment pris mon cour mais bon peut importe. Je ne savais pas si je devais le poster tout de suite mais bon c'est déjà fait alors pourquoi pas. Je voulais un peu vous torturer et attendre que vous me demandiez la suite mais bon ça me torturerais aussi vu que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très patiente (pour ne pas dire pas du tout). **

**Donc je vous aime bien mais je m'aime plus et pour mon bien être personnel j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre qui est assez long je dois dire. Ne vous y habituez pas vite hein, parce que je suis une personne qui vit sur ses impulsions, pulsions et de plus doublée d'une grosse flemmarde, donc je ne suis pas très constante et peut être que le prochain chapitre va faire juste 16 lignes ... si il est tenu qu'il y ait un prochain chapitre... **

**bref appréciez s'il vous plait...**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Les opposés s'attirent (ou alors ils se ressemblent dans leur opposition) **

**-The SkaïFollss**

D

epuis sa plus tendre enfance jusqu'à la partie la plus chaotique, il avait baigné dans les textes à tendance biblique, passion transmise de sa mère et surement de son père. Mais cette dernière information il ne pouvait que la supposer : il n'avait jamais connu son géniteur. Dans la Bible, son passage préféré était celui du Genèse. Il l'avait lu toute entière à de multiple reprise. Il avait aussi lu le coran, le livre Tibétain de la mort… et « Les paradis perdu » de Milton était son livre préféré pour ne pas dire sa Bible…Ce livre était plein de sagesse et malheureusement bien peu connu. Il était de ceux qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trouver des messages cachés dans chaque écrit, texte ou livre. Il ne partageait jamais ses révélations d'une part parce qu'il n'avait personne pour les partager et d'autre part parce qu'il savait très bien que personne ne pourrait reconnaitre que ce qu'il disait avait un semblant de vérité ou de logique. Il ne pensait pas comme tout le monde et il le savait aussi qu'on avait tort quand on avait raison contre tout le monde.

Il le relisait à chaque fois qu'il était en proie à des remises en questions, ce qui lui arrivait souvent. Il tentait ainsi, par cette routine littéraire, trouver quelques réponses à ce qui le perturbait et aussi surement un équilibre à son esprit déséquilibré. Mais cette fois, ce livre ne fut d'aucune aide. Il repensait à Annabelle et à ce sentiment d'opposition qui l'avait parcouru, à ces grands yeux verrons, à sa chevelure aussi belle qu'une cascade, à son corps tout simplement parfait, à son rêve…

A cette pensée il s'interdit de continuer plus loin où il ne s'en sortirait pas. Mais la vérité était qu'il voulait l'avoir pour lui et uniquement pour lui. Elle était tellement belle et dégageait un de ces trucs qu'on ne pouvait pas y rester insensible. Une aura de pureté, de chaleur, de douceur. Il voulait qu'elle se fonde en lui, qu'elle ne fasse plus qu'un avec lui et ainsi peut être lui aurait-elle communiqué un peu de sa chaleur. Il voulait juste se sentir… bien, complet et il avait le pressentiment qu'avec elle ça pourrait devenir une réalité et même mieux, un état. Ce qu'il ne savait pas ou plutôt qu'il décidait d'occulter inconsciemment c'était que peut importe ce que nous tentions, quoi que nous fassions, quels que soient l'élan de nos cœurs, l'appel de nos lèvres, de nos corps, l'étreinte de nos bras nous sommes et nous resterons toujours seul. Tous nos actes et tous nos efforts ne tendent qu'à fuir cette solitude… la seule différence c'est que nous nous en apercevons plus ou moins…

Il descendit les marches de son immeuble et ramassa son journal quotidien. Mécaniquement il se dirigea vers la rubrique des faits divers et il reconnut la jeune fille en tenue de lycéenne de l'autre fois. Finalement elle avait été violée et tuée. Il ressenti de la peine et un profond dégout non pas pour la victime et ce qu'elle avait dut subir ou encore ses agresseurs, mais pour sa personne.

Peut-être aurait-il pu changer le destin de cette jeune fille. Non, il savait que s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu la sauver. Il était bien plus fort que la plus part des gens qu'il connaissait. Et ce n'était pas un groupe de vandale qui aurait pu l'arrêter.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Peut-être l'aurait-il lui aussi violée et tuée après l'avoir sauvée. Peut-être aurait-il perdu le contrôle et laissé libre court à ses pulsions qu'il essayait un minimum de réfréner et l'aurait tué, déchiqueter et ce, sans la violer. Ses pulsions qui l'avaient conduit un soir à sortir et trouver une vie à ôter. Quand il agissait ainsi il le faisait indépendamment de sa volonté. Ou si mais pas de sa propre volonté. Il avait l'impression que dans son corps se trouvait deux personnes biens distinctes qui se battaient sans cesse pour dominer l'autre. L'un était un prédateur et l'autre un blasé de la vie. Et parfois le prédateur prenait le dessus. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait que se blâmer lui-même, ces deux personnalités comme il le définissait faisaient partie de lui et le composait. Le composait, qu'elle drôle de manière de voir les choses. Sachant qu'il ne savait pas si ses personnalités le composait ou à l'inverse si c'était lui qui les composait. Peut-être était-il juste fou ou peut-être qu'il avait toute sa tête mais que sa réalité était quelque chose de folle. De toutes les manières, s'il ne savait pas qui il était, qui il était vraiment, qui pourrait le savoir ?

Tellement de peut-être, il ne faut pas vivre dans les erreurs du passé, ce qui était fait était fait. Elle était morte et lui vivant, voilà sur quoi il fallait rester focalisé. Il enverra des fleurs à la famille…

Il rentra dans sa cuisine et pris un petit déjeuner copieux, le repas le plus important de la journée en compagnie de Marie-Jeanne et d'oncle Jack. _What else_ ? Il essaya de trouver un plan d'attaque pour son nouveau travail mais il ne savait pas très bien comment faire. Le mari de sa cliente n'avait ni travail fixe, ni compte bancaire, ni raison pour tromper sa femme. Tout ce qu'il savait de lui était son adresse, adresse qui était à l'autre bout de la ville en plus.

Ce travail s'annonçait comme étant assez complexe. Mais il aimait ça. Et puis qui sait ? Après lui avoir prouvé l'infidélité de son mari peut être pourrait-il la consoler et lui montrer que dans la vie la jouissance est meilleur que le chagrin et après, et après qui sait…

Il sorti de sa demeure et chevaucha sa moto. Une moto vintage noir argentée qui ferait s'entretuer les plus grands collectionneurs. Et il se dirigea vers la salle de conférence de sa prochaine victime. Il se remémora les propos de sa cliente :

« Il n'a pas de travail fixe, la plupart du temps il rend… des services à des gens et on le rémunère pour ça. Mais par contre tous les ans pendant une semaine, il donne une conférence dans un… café qui s'appelle The SkaïFollss. Le gérant est un de ces amis depuis… une éternité. »

Il avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé le terme _notre ami_ pour désigner ce gérant. Ce qui sous entendait qu'il n'était pas vraiment son ami aussi. Et le nom de cet établissement lui évoquait furtivement quelque chose, mais il n'arriva pas à se rappeler quoi. Il laissa tomber.

Sa « victime », c'était le terme qu'il employait pour désigner les personnes qu'on lui demandait de piéger et « sacrifice » les personnes qu'il venait de tuer. Il se considérait comme un prédateur à la recherche d'une proie, il les repérait, les traquait et les achevait en dévoilant leur monde intime. Cette position de force lui plaisait au plus haut point. Plus une victime essayait de s'enfuir et plus il prenait plaisir à la prendre au piège. Jusqu'ici aucunes d'elles ne lui avaient échappé il avait donc une confiance absolu en lui. Mais son instinct lui soufflait que sa nouvelle cible n'allait pas être aussi facile que les précédentes. Tellement de point demeuraient flou, qu'elle était réellement son travail ? Qui était-il ? Mais en général la raison est la dernière chose qu'on écoute…

Annabelle lui avait donné de nombreuses recommandations, concernant son mari, qui avaient plutôt des allures de mise en garde. Et le café, elle lui avait fourni un mot de passe à dire devant le videur. Mais quel est ce « café » ou on a un videur en plein milieu de la journée et où il faut absolument un mot de passe ? Il était perdu dans ces pensées et arriva avant même de s'en rendre compte.

En plaine journée il y avait effectivement un videur, Annabelle lui avait donné tout ce qu'il devait savoir pour pouvoir entrer sans problème

- Le mot de passe

- « … la notion de perfection n'est atteignable que par ce que l'on nomme pécher »

Une phrase comme mot de passe. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Et cette phrase aurait pu être donnée comme sujet pour une dissertation de philosophie. Il aimait ça mais fit interrompu par la voix grave du videur.

- Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici

- Et moi je viendrais à votre enterrement si vous ne me laissez pas passer… dit-il avec son sourire angélique.

- … bien

Il pénétra donc dans le SkaïFollss. Le terme café était un énorme euphémisme pour désigner ce lieu. Le SkaïFollss était un établissement plus luxueux encore que les plus luxueux des établissements ou il était entré.

**_« Au ton de ma voie l'ambiance est donnée_**

**_Tu sais que je veux juste te posséder »_**

Les locaux étaient nobles et racés. Des femmes à moitié nue dansaient dans des cages dorées suspendues à environ 6 mètres du sol, elles arboraient un masque et comme unique vêtement, une jupe ficelle en or. Elles étaient toutes sexy, brunes ou rousses et grandes. La musique était un son voluptueux et sensuel qui donnerait des envies de débauches et convaincrait même la plus pieuse des personnes à s'abandonner au démon de la luxure. C'était une rousse avec les yeux verts qui chantait ou plutôt qui prêchait.

**_« Je sais que tu en a envie autant que moi_**

**_Tout ce que je veux c'est toi »_**

On ne servait ni eau, ni jus de fruit sur les tables. Il n'y avait que des alcools forts et des nectars couleurs rouge bordeaux, surement du vin. Et les hôtesses, les hôtesses, parlons-en, toutes sublimes et en micro robe bustier rouge. Elles donnaient des coupes de poudre blanche à toutes les tables. Je devinais sans mal qu'il s'agissait d'un billet pour les paradis artificiels.

**_« Je te donnerais ma dévotion_**

**_Tout tes désirs seront assouvit_**

**_Je te ferais renoncer au paradis_**

**_Je te le promets sans prétention… »_**

Je ne savais pas que de tels endroits pouvaient exister autre part que dans l'imaginaire. La clientèle se composait de deux clans : les beaux et les laids. Sa semble un peu caricaturé dit comme ça, mais pourtant c'était un fait. Les beaux étaient tous jeunes et avaient droit à des espaces plus grands que les autres, par là je veux dire les non beaux. Et les laids étaient comme ces gros mafieux qu'on voit dans ces mauvais polars sur la mafia. La différence était encore plus frappante au niveau vestimentaire. Les jeunes, dans la majorité, étaient habillés de manière décontractée un peu rock mais n'arboraient pas de marques de créateurs. Tandis que les plus âgés semblaient respirer la richesse. Ils étaient riches et pourtant ils n'avaient pas leurs places dans cette endroit tout en sensualité. Ils étaient comme une pustule sur le visage d'un top model, ou des charbons au milieu de diamants, en outre de mauvais gout. C'était comme si cet endroit savait faire la différence entre le paraître et l'être…

Notre détective était tellement fasciné par tout ce qu'il voyait qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'on l'avait attrapé la main et qu'on le dirigeait vers l'un des côtés les plus spacieux de ce « café ». Il regarda la personne qui le tirait et vit une femme brune semblable à celles dans les cages. Comme le lui avait conseillé auparavant Annabelle, il n'émit aucunes objections ni résistance.

**_« En commençant par le haut_**

**_Et en allant vers le bas. »_**

Puis la tentatrice créature le laissa en compagnie d'autres jeunes personnes toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. Il regarda autours de lui mais personne ne fit attention à lui. Il essaya de détailler quelques visages quand une voie se fit entendre :

- Cher pécheurs et pécheresses, je suis ravis de vous accueillir une fois de plus dans ce lieu de perdition qu'est le nôtre. Ou il n'y a qu'une seule règle à suivre. Cette règle est qu'il…

L'assemblée se mit à crier en cœur :

- IL N'Y EN A PAS !

- Merci très chers frères et sœurs. Maintenant je vais laisser la parole à mon très cher ami **Aziel Michaelis** qui va vous présenter comme chaque année sa thèse intitulée « vaut mieux régner en enfer que servir au paradis ». merci

Je reconnais cette phrase, elle est tirée du paradis perdu de Milton. Alors est ce sur sa que porte sa conférence ? Quoi que peu importe le sujet de la thèse, je vais enfin pouvoir voir cette personne qui trompait une femme comme Annabelle.

- Bonjour mes très chers frères et sœurs…

**BAM !**

Il n'en revenait pas. Il s'était envisagé toutes les options concernant le physique de cet homme sauf celle qui se présentait à lui en ce jour. Il l'avait imaginé soit très laid, soit très beau. Mais devant lui se tenait quelqu'un qui n'était pas très beau. Non ! Devant lui se tenait la perfection masculine. Une sorte de réplique d'Annabelle mais inversée. Il était tellement beau qu'il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler de haut en bas.

Il avait une peau légèrement bronzée et sans taches, des magnifiques yeux argentés semblable à l'œil gauche d'Annabelle et des cheveux d'un noir ébène. Son visage était dans des proportions parfaites tout comme Annabelle. Non pas vraiment en fin de compte, tandis qu'Annabelle avait un visage émouvant et doux qui appelait à la douceur et la pureté, lui avait dans ses traits un je ne sais quoi qui renvoyait à la séduction, la tentation ou… le péché. Il devait mesurer dans les 1,93 mètres et était vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc col en V qui laissait entrevoir son corps aussi parfait que les statut grecques de l'antiquité. Il arborait aussi une chainette en argent avec une croix renversé et un perfecto noir de la même couleur que son jean et ses bottes de motard. Tout en lui transpirait le mauvais garçon, le danger, les ennuis, mais aussi la tentation pour les filles...comme les garçons. Il ne se considérait pas comme gay et le fait de voir un aussi bel homme ne le perturbait pas. Il désirait de la même façon les femmes et les hommes, non pas qu'il désirait Aziel… Il ne faisait juste pas attention aux types de la personne mais plus à la personne en elle-même.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander qu'est-ce que ce mauvais garçon et cette gentille fille faisaient ensemble. Surement que le dicton qui dit que les opposés s'attirent était vrai.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit… »

Même sa voie était tentatrice. Il prit quelques notes de cette conférence et posa de nombreuses questions toutes plus pertinente les unes que les autres. Tout le monde le regardait mais Aziel semblait apprécier. Étape numéro 1 : faire ami-ami avec la victime.

A la fin Aziel descendit de la scène et invita le jeune homme qui lui avait fait une forte impression à venir prendre un verre avec lui. Il avait un salon privé.

- Vos questions étaient vraiment fascinantes je dois dire. Je fais cette conférence depuis fort longtemps et rare sont les personnes qui ont osé me poser de telles questions. Et votre point de vue est quelque chose d'atypique qui je dois dire me plait fortement…

- J'en suis honoré. Enfaite le mérite ne me revient pas uniquement. Les paradis perdu a toujours été l'un de mes livres préféré donc ma réaction est tout à fait normale…

- …Intéressant

Soudain je vis un homme entrer avec une arme dans l'espace des jeunes et demander ou était le coffre-fort, une femme en mini robe bustier rouge lui prit la main et le pria de l'a suivre… Personne ne semblait réagir. Pourquoi ? c'était comme si il n'en avait rien à faire.

- Ne devrions-nous pas appeler la police ? Mais pourquoi personne ne réagit ?

- …Intéressant... Ne voudriez-vous pas vous joindre à moi pour partager un dernier verre et parler du fonctionnement de cet établissement. Car je crois comprendre que vous êtes un nouveau venu…Et bienvenu au SkaïFollss…

0o°o0°0o

**Recueil sur la connerie humaine _ Partie déchéance**

**3****ème**** poème du recueil**

**Homme de foi**

Au ton de ma voie l'ambiance est donnée

Tu sais que je veux juste te posséder

N'ai pas peur, et fais toi du bien

Vis maintenant et oubli demain.

Je sais que tu en a envie autant que moi

Tout ce que je veux c'est toi

Et tu le sens comme je le sens

Alors arrêt d'hésiter et ne me fais plus attendre…

Mes sens sont en alerte

Et je sens que je suis prête

Tout ce que je veux c'est toi

Alors viens et tu serais mon roi…

Je te donnerais ma dévotion

Tout tes désirs seront assouvit

Je te ferais renoncer au paradis

Je te le promets sans prétention…

Homme de foi je sais quel est mon rôle

Tu perds le contrôle

Je me donne comme une dame

Tout ce que je veux c'est ton âme…

La senteur de mon musc enivrant

Te fait perdre toute moralité

Tu me regarde toujours autant

Laisse-moi te guider…

Ho homme de foi tu as tous les maux

Car je suis un démon qui te dévorera

En commençant par le haut

Et en allant vers le bas.

Tu as cédé à la tentation

Ne te sens tu pas mieux ?

Mais sache que le prix à payer

N'est autre que la damnation

Pauvre Homme pieux

Tu n'es qu'une âme damnée…

Ta peau juste ta peau

Utilisant les mots

Je commence du haut

En terminant par le bas…

**Antonia**

* * *

_**Et voili voila. Je vous ai encore mis un poème. En ce moment c'est mon kiff, bientôt vous en aurez marre je crois ...**_

_**Affectueusement Niammaca A. **_

_**faites attention à la gauche de l'opposé quand vous laisserez une review ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

**TLMSEMMAJMEB**

_**bon voici mon nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Aimez et surtout reviews please. Sans vouloir vous forcez ou je ne sais pas moi vous menacer poster des commentaires. Donnez moi vos avis ou je ne sais pas moi manifestez vous et dites moi si je fais de la merde (désolé du langage!)... A force vous me stresser.**_

_**Bref je ne suis pas une salope (ou modérément) et je vous poste quand même la suite.**_

* * *

_"I will show you your fear in a handful of dust" _ T. _

**0o°o0°0o°o0°0o°o0**

**Chapitre 6 : Et si le fort était le plus faible ?**

- **Salle dans le SkaïFollss**

Je suivais donc Aziel dans un coin plus sombre et tranquille du bâtiment. Il marchait à côté de moi et j'oubliais la raison de cet entretien privé. Mon corps n'était qu'un paquet de nerf, qu'un volcan prêt à jaillir. Je pouvais sentir une espèce de tension électrique à sa proximité. Ma pulsion me regagnait. Ma folie reprenait le dessus et plus forte que jamais. Je le regardais du coin de l'œil et il me regardait aussi avec un sensible et presque invisible demi-sourire. Je ressentais comme si lui aussi pouvait ressentir cette pression, cette folie qui me gagnait, qui me consumait, qui m'envahissait. Mais le malheureux, il ne devait pas savoir ce qui l'attendait. Je ne pourrais pas mener ce travail à terme. Je vais devoir cherche une excuse pour ma cliente mais je ne pourrais pas me contrôler plus longtemps. Lui, moi, dans une pièce éloignée de tout ou ses cris de souffrance, ses supplications ne pourront être entendues. Je ne pourrais pas me contrôler. Et lui qui ne voit pas venir ce qui l'attend. Il continu à sourire et à me regarder du coin de l'œil. Pauvre fou. Ça m'excite encore plus. On arrivait devant une porte. Ce sera donc là sa dernière vision sur Terre ? J'entrais donc le premier, il ferma la porte derrière moi. J'étais seul avec lui et le faisant, je désobéissais à la première règle donnée par Annabelle : « Ne jamais rester seul en présence d'Aziel, ni trop près d'ailleurs… ». Elle aurait dû lui donner ce conseil plutôt qu'à moi. Parce que, soyons honnête, que pouvait-il bien me faire cet Azi…

**Bam !**

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de formuler ma pensée de manière grammaticalement correct qu'il m'avait saisi le cou et écrasé la tête contre le mur matelassé (pourquoi un mur matelassé d'ailleurs ?). Et sans que je ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, il me plaqua face contre sol tout en maintenant ma main droite derrière mon dos avec une facilité déconcertante. Sans vouloir jouer les prétentieux quoi que je n'en aie rien à faire de l'être ou pas, je suis d'une nature plutôt forte. Jusque-là, aucunes personnes, garçons comme filles, jeunes comme moins jeunes, à 10 ou à 100 n'avaient réussies à me maitriser de la sorte. Je compris donc trop tard les avertissements d'Annabelle. Je ne pouvais pas me dégager. J'essayai malgré tout, dans une tentative parfaitement inutile d'essayer de me remettre sur pied mais tout ce qu'elle avait engendré était un resserrement de mon bras derrière mon dos par mon agresseur…

Mon agresseur. Donc je suis la victime. Depuis quand j'étais devenu la victime ? Comment pouvais-je être si faible ? Et lui, comment pouvait-il être aussi fort ? Qui était-il ? Dans quoi m'étais-je embarqué ?

Je regardai le miroir en face de moi. J'aperçu d'abord son tatouage que je n'avais pas encore remarqué sur le haut de son torse. C'était inscrit **« Even God can't judge me »,** littéralement : même Dieu ne peut pas me juger. Intéressant. Puis je le regardai dans la fenêtre de son âme.

À la vue de ces yeux et de son visage, mon sang raisonna. Il avait les yeux d'une bête féroce, une sublime bête féroce certes, mais une bête féroce tout de même. Il semblait prendre du plaisir à me maintenir sous son emprise. Et comme pour confirmer mes dires il resserra sa prise sur mon bras. Je grognais de douleur et lui il grognait de plaisir. Le plaisir. C'était la clef. Quel homme pouvait prendre du plaisir à voir qu'il avait un pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur un autre homme ? Quel homme pouvait prendre du plaisir dans cette situation absurde ? Quel homme pouvait ne pas se laisser atteindre par la souffrance physique lu dans les yeux ou entendu de la bouche de sa victime ? Sa victime, je déteste penser que j'en suis une. Quel homme ?...Si ce n'est moi, si ce n'est un psychopathe, un sadique, un malade…

J'étais en présence et sous la coupe d'un psychopathe semblable à moi et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ressentaient-elles donc ça ? Toutes ces personnes aux derniers moments de leur vie avant que je ne les leur prenne. Je ne pouvais rien faire. J'avais peut être peur, je ne saurais le dire mais je n'étais pas un être faible et je ne le deviendrais pas. Même si j'étais en face de Dieu ou… du Diable.

Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi m'agressait-il ? Pourquoi m'avait-il attaqué de cette manière sans aucunes raisons ? Quoi que je n'en avais pas réellement besoin moi…

- Pour… pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander…

Il me tutoyait, il n'avait donc aucune considération pour moi. Il me méprisait, me considérait comme inférieur, comme un être que l'on pouvait écraser sans état d'âme. Comme un insecte. Je le détestais de me faire me sentir aussi misérable, de me montrer mes propres faiblesses et moi d'être aussi… misérable et faible. Parce que l'on peut dire ce que l'on veut, au fond on mérite toujours ce que les autres pensent de nous ou du moins ça fait moins mal que de se dire que l'on a rien fait et qu'on souffre tout de même. Croire au Karma efface bien des doutes et des souffrances… Le karma, peut-être qu'il était ma punition divine pour tout ce que j'avais fait…

N'importe quoi, je perds la tête, il faut que je me ressaisisse. Il doit jubiler en sentant mon trouble. Je le sais parce que moi aussi je jubile dans ce genre de situation. Ma médiocrité est tellement affligeante qu'elle en devient comique.

- Je ne pense pas comprendre ce que vous attendez de moi…

- Ne fait pas l'innocent, veux-tu ?

Je retournai ma tête pour être face à lui. Pour que l'on se regarde d'égale à égale. Je l'affrontais ainsi, je ne lui donnerais pas aussi facilement le sentiment de domination qu'il doit rechercher. En effet à la vus de ses sourcils qu'il avait remonté je vis qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. L'affront que je lui faisais en ne reconnaissant pas sa force l'amusait ? Il aimait prendre son temps, il aimait jouer avec sa proie. Plus elle essayait de se relever et plus il prenait plaisir à la rabaisser. Les proies faciles ne l'intéressaient pas, il adorait qu'on lui résiste. Ma fierté mal placé m'avait fait défaut cette fois ci. J'étais rentré dans son jeu et il aimait ça. Comment je le savais ? J'étais semblable à lui…

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Moi qui pensait que tu étais intelligent… enfin un minimum.

- Je comprends vite, il faut juste m'expliquer longtemps.

Je souriais. S'il voulait que je le résiste il allait en avoir de la résistance. Comme je pouvais le prévoir il n'avait pas aimé ma dernière déclaration. Que je lui résiste passe encore mais que je me joue de lui n'était pas tolérable. Comment je le savais ? Vous connaissez déjà la réponse…

Mais il jouait tout de même le jeu.

- Comment es-tu entré dans cet établissement ?

- J'avais soif…

- Je briserais tes os un à un tellement lentement et douloureusement que ta souffrance se rapprochera de la jouissance si tu continus à me prendre pour un demeuré et je t'obligerais à parler. Ils finissent tous par parler…

Il sourit et lécha sa lèvre inférieure avant de se la mordiller. Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase si proche de mon oreille que je pouvais sentir la chaleur de ses mots sur ma peau.

- Je me répète. Comment es-tu entré ici ? Et ne mens pas, je connais tout le monde ici. J'ai presque fondé cet établissement, si tu mens, tu n'auras plus l'occasion de le refaire…

Au fond de lui je sentais qu'il voulait que je mente pour avoir le plaisir de me faire passer de l'autre côté de la barrière. Je réfléchissais à 100 à l'heure et je décidais de tenter le mensonge tout de même. Le secret professionnel avant tout.

- J'en ai entendu parler lors d'une soirée… et j'ai voulu venir voir de mes yeux…

- Et comment connaissais-tu le code ?

- Les hommes que j'ai entendus avaient aussi dit le code…

- Tu pourrais les identifier ?

- Ils n'étaient pas là aujourd'hui…

- ….humm ça se tient

Il resserra sa pression sur mon bras… Il voulait surement me montrer qu'il n'était pas dupe.

- Alors pourquoi vous resserrez votre prise ?

- Parce que le club était juste une mise en bouche…

Une mise en bouche ? Mais de quoi parlait-il putain de merde ?

- le plus important maintenant c'est comment connais-tu Annabelle ?

Mon cœur ne fit qu'un seul bon. Comment le savait-il ? Non ce n'était pas la meilleure manière de réagir. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était venue me voir à part s'il était parano et qu'il l'a faisait suivre. Mais admettons ça depuis que je l'avais vu je n'étais sorti que le soir et personne ne me suivait. Je l'aurais senti sinon. Non ce n'était pas possible, à tous les coups il bluffait. Mais même s'il bluffait, comment penser à bluffer sur quelque chose qu'on est censé ignorer ?

- Je ne vois pas…

- Arrête de mentir veux-tu ? j'apprécie ton effort pour dissimuler la vérité mais je voudrais te garder en vie quelque temps et si tu mens je ne le pourrais pas.

Il parlait d'une voix pleine de véhémence. Il s'énervait. Je l'énervais. Bien, qu'on en finisse.

- Et pour t'enlever toute envie, comme tu l'as fait avec le code, je peux sentir aux battements de ton cœur, au son de ta voix, et à tes yeux que tu t'apprête à me mentir.

Il se rapprocha de mon oreille, descendit et me lécha le cou avant de remonter jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille. Salaud ! Mais je frémissais tout de même. Ça m'excitait ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Comment pouvais-je trouver ce qu'il me faisait subir excitant ? Il m'humiliait, jouait avec moi, me montrait les tréfonds de ma faiblesse, de mon impuissance, de ma médiocrité et moi je trouvais ça excitant. L'absurdité de la situation en redevenait comique… _décidément je ne tourne pas rond mais je tourne en rond_.

- Je peux être indulgent si tu me mens au sujet du club, mais pas avec Annabelle, tu as son parfum légèrement sur toi. Si tu me mens encore une fois, tu n'auras pas le temps de regretter ton geste…

Comment pouvait-il le sentir ? Bluffait-il ? Non, il ne bluffait pas. Il était très sérieux. Que devais-je faire ? Continuer à bluffer et protéger la cliente ?

Au moment où j'allais ouvrir ma bouche et ainsi essayer de trouver une solution à mon problème, après tout je n'étais pas sensé la connaitre et j'aurais très bien pu lui dire qu'on avait dû se croiser ce qui expliquait son odeur sur moi à supposer que je sache qui elle était, un vacarme se fit entendre dans la pièce principale. Comme un chien en alerte, Aziel se redressa et me relâcha avant de se diriger vers la source de toute cette agitation. Je ne représentais vraiment rien pour lui. Pourquoi ce constat me décevait ?

Avant de se lever, j'aurais pu jurer qu'il avait prononcé un nom : Annabelle ? Comment était-ce possible ? Si c'était le cas comment le savait-il ?

J'en profitais donc pour prendre la poudre d'escampette et sortir par le derrière… à l'extérieur de ce maudit café j'entendis de manière très distincte une voie s'insinuant dans ma tête: « attendez moi au café Ridempsean à environ 36 km d'ici, je ne serais pas longue ».

Il se retourna et chercha le destinataire de cette voie, mais il était bel et bien seul, comment était-ce donc possible ? Et puis merde

Il avait eu son lot de question rhétorique pour la journée donc il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il prit le temps d'allumer une cigarette, enjamba sa moto, prit la direction de Ridempsean et s'en remit à Dieu ou tout autres divinités pour la suite.

Solution de facilité, s'en remettre à Dieu.

* * *

_**Voili voila je ne le dirais sans doute jamais assez mais reviews! **_

_**Affectueusement Niammaca A. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**T...**

**Voili voila je vous poste un autre chapitre. J'ai vraiment été heureuse de voir qu'on me lisait un peu plus. Merci mais cela dit une petite review ne serait pas la mal venue. enfin je dit ça je ne dit rien...**

**Encore excusez moi pour les fautes, je me soigne d'arrache pied mais la guérison est un chemin long et irrégulier...**

**Sur ce...**

**Aimez !**

_**Aiko**__**: Merci tu sais que tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir. Alors vas-y ne te prive surtout pas. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira.**_

* * *

_"La notion de perfection n'est atteignable que par ce que l'on nomme le péché.."_

0O°O0°O0°O0°O0

**Chapitre 7_ Ridempsean **

**- Ridempsean**

Il arriva devant l'entrée de ce qui devait être Ridempsean. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait trouvé ce lieux, ni ce qui l'avait guidé, ni pourquoi il avait décidé finalement de venir. Mais il était sûr au moins de deux choses : d'une part il pressentait qu'il allait avoir des réponses, et de l'autre, la voie qui l'avait guidé était celle d'Annabelle. Comment cela était possible ? il n'en avait aucunes idées mais il le savait, il le pressentait et encore mieux il le ressentait. Il avait ressenti ces frissons parcourir son échine au son de cette voie qui l'avait mené devant ces portes. Devant le fameux « café » il appréhendait un peu l'intérieur, du fait de sa dernière visite dans un lieu en rapport avec Annabelle. Non pas qu'il craignait ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. Non ! Il appréhendait et je crois que tout le monde pourrait le comprendre. Il n'y avait pas moins de 6heures il avait découvert un endroit qui représentait le berceau du vice et de la perversité. Ensuite i heure il avait voulu tuer puis il avait rencontré un homme plus fort que lui. Et finalement il avait failli se faire tuer. Alors il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre de l'autre côté de ces portes. « La curiosité est un dangereux fil qui tourne autour de nous et nous nargue continuellement et quand on décide de l'attraper il faut être prêt à en assumer les conséquences » sachant pertinemment cela il décida de s'y laisser prendre une fois de plus et il poussa les lourdes portes…

De la pureté. Voilà ce que me renvoyait ce lieu, de la pureté et de la paix. Tout était dans les tons pastel et froid. Au premier plan nous pouvions voir des tables basses et autours des coussins dans lesquels des personnes étaient installé. Certains parlaient entre eux, d'autres étaient occupées à lire des livres aussi gros que le code pénal, d'autres riaient et d'autres encore buvaient dans des petites tasses. Passé ce premier plan on devait passer un espace dégagé avec un dessin sur le sol pour arriver au jardin. Il y avait un jardin magnifique avec des arbres et beaucoup de fleurs. Le jardin semblait immense et je me demandais comment une telle structure pouvait tenir en plein milieu d'une ville surtout que de l'extérieur on ne pouvait pas imaginer que l'intérieur soit aussi spacieux (ce qui me rappela vaguement mon cher Skaïfalls…). Je distinguais aussi des animaux enfin des papillons, des chiens enfin rien de bien encombrant et… une femme jouant une lyre avec à ses pieds des… serpents ?! Je plissais mes yeux pour mieux distinguer et je m'aperçus qu'il n'y avait plus de serpent. J'avais du sans doute l'imaginer. Il faut dire que j'adore les serpents. Une femme jouant de la lyre dans un jardin magnifique avec des animaux autours d'elle. Quelle vision magnifique. Elle était blonde, et d'ailleurs ils étaient tous plus ou moins blonds dans ce café si bien que je sentais de nombreux regard dues surement à ma couleur de cheveux. La femme au fond du jardin était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche et ses cheveux presque gris, tombaient le long de ces bras. Elle me faisait penser à ces fées qu'on voit dans les contes de Walt Disney. Une vision surréaliste dans ce monde fataliste.

Ils me faisaient tous penser à Annabelle. Cet endroit tout en finesse et en pureté lui correspondait bien. En tout cas beaucoup mieux que ce satané SkaïFollss, qui correspondait plus à des gens comme Aziel ou comme… moi. Quoi que je me disais que le contraste entre elle et l'atmosphère qui régnait au Skaïfollss aurait été des plus beaux, des plus poétiques, des plus hypnotiques. L'imaginer danser comme ces femmes de joie, ondulant ses hanches, jouant avec ses bras le long de son corps, jouant avec sa chevelure d'or, caressant son corps, jouant avec comme je jouerais avec, ondulant au rythme des paroles de la chanteuse, épousant ses notes avec son corps tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux hypnotiques. Caressant son visage en entrouvrant légèrement sa bouche et…

Tout d'un coup les portes s'ouvrirent et Annabelle se tenait dans l'embrasure. Elle avançait vers moi d'un pas fier et diablement sexe totalement à l'opposé de sa démarche habituelle. Elle avait une mini robe rouge bandeau semblable à celles des serveuses que j'avais jadis admiré, des talons hauts noirs. Sa peau habituellement de porcelaine était bronzée. Ses yeux étaient cernés de noir et sa bouche était rouge sang tout comme ses ongles. Elle était la devant moi et elle s'avançait vers moi. Je clignais des yeux pour essayer de me réveiller parce que ça ne pouvait qu'être le fruit de mon imagination qualifiée de perverse et fertile mais rien n'y fit. J'entendis alors à la place du son de la lyre la voie ensorcelante de la chanteuse du Skaïfollss et l'objet de mes fantasme se mit à se déhancher en épousant parfaitement les notes qui semblaient l'envahir, les notes l'envahissaient, la transcendaient, la possédaient et elle acceptait cette délicieuse et envoutante possession. Elle ondulait son corps tel un serpent, tournait sur elle-même, se touchait, se caressait et tout ça devant moi… pour moi ? Ou étaient-ils les autres ? Réponse bien simple mais pourtant incompréhensible : ils avaient disparu. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire des autres, du reste du monde, du chao qui me retrouverait plus tard. Il n'y avait que moi et elle à cet instant, ou du moins je le voulais comme je la voulais. Peu importe comment cela était possible ou si c'était possible, le fait était que j'avais une femme diablement sexy dansant devant moi et qui me regardait comme si elle voulait que je me joigne à elle et ma réalité s'arrêtait à cette affirmation. Elle dansait et me regardait avec ses yeux si… si envoutant. Je serais mes poings au point de sentir du sang coulé contre moi. Ma pseudo douleur me réconfortait néanmoins, si je la sentais cela voulait dire que je ne rêvais pas. Je la regardais et un jeu semblait se faire entre elle et moi. Je souriais et je décidais de laisser libre court à mes envies. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tendit sa main droite vers moi comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Elle m'appelait, elle me voulait et je n'allais pas me faire attendre. Quand je me dirigeai vers elle, elle se mit à sourire. J'avançais et elle avançait elle aussi. Je saisis sa main, elle passa ses longs bras fins autours de mon cou et je l'attirais contre moi. Elle était tout contre moi, mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre se stabilisait et semblait fusionner avec les rythmes de son propre cœur. On resta ainsi l'un contre l'autre sans bouger pendant un moment, juste bercé par notre respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus saccadée.

- Vas-y

Elle m'avait chuchoté ses paroles dans le creux de l'oreille puis J'entrepris de laisser libre cours à mes mains pour explorer son corps. Ma main gauche caressait son visage, le découvrait et l'apprivoisait et la droite descendait le long de son bras puis passa derrière sa taille pour la rapprocher encore plus vers moi. Je voulais l'avoir entièrement et complètement, que nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Mais je savais pertinemment que nous ne pourrions jamais être unis comme je le voulais, comme je l'imaginais. Pour se faire la seule manière que je voyais était de l'engloutir, la dévorer entièrement pour l'avoir dans ma chair, dans mon sang, dans mes nerfs, entièrement, complètement, fatalement… mais le simple fait de le vouloir me flagellait. Je voulais qu'elle crie sa jouissance mais aussi sa douleur. Quel paradoxe. Je fus interrompu dans mes idées morbides quand elle se rapprocha pour m'embrasser avec ses yeux fermés. J'entrepris de lui rendre ce qu'elle voulait quand…

Tout avait disparu ou plutôt tout avait réapparut. Annabelle avait disparu, la musique du Skaïfollss avait disparu, ma blessure avait elle aussi disparut mais tout le reste avait réapparu, les gens à l'allure angélique, féerique, le son de la lyre. Tout avait réapparut et elle avait disparu.

La femme qui jouait de la lyre me regardait comme si je n'étais pas là. Elle semblait lire à travers moi. Devenais-je fou ? Ca me semblait la meilleur solution. J'avais une énorme et incommensurable envie de clope la, maintenant, tout de suite et je me doutais que je ne pourrais pas à l'intérieur mais je ne voulais pas sortir non plus. La femme qui jouait de la lyre ne cessait pas de me regarder. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait celle-là ? J'ai tué des gens pour moins que ça. Elle sourit maintenant. Elle se moque de moi. J'étais tellement absorbé par cette femme que je ne vis pas la silhouette qui fit son apparition à côté de moi.

Une silhouette qui m'était, malgré le peu de temps passé ensemble, devenue bien familière et qui m'avait fait fantasmé en se déhanchant dans un fantasme que j'avais eu il n'y a même pas 2 minutes. Elle. Annabelle se tenait juste à mes côtés et me regardait avec un regard remplie… d'émotions ? Elle était comme la première fois que je l'avait vu, vêtue de blanc et ses longs cheveux étaient détachés et encore plus lumineux. Rien avoir avec l'image que j'avais d'elle plus tôt mais elle était tout de même sublime. Elle me souriait chaleureusement comme si elle avait voulu me réconforter. Comme si elle savait ce qui c'était passé avec son mari ou encore qu'elle savait mon fantasme que j'avais fait éveillé et me disait que ça n'arrivera jamais. Je me sentais gêné et honteux mais pas pour ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans mon esprit détraqué. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas qu'elle soit témoin de ma faiblesse, de ma médiocrité. J'avais voulu le tuer et c'était lui qui avait failli me descendre. Ironie du sort quand tu nous tiens… pour le fantasme quelque chose me disait qu'il n'en resterait pas un encore longtemps.

Elle interrompu notre contact visuel et s'avança vers la fille qui jouait de la lyre et celle-ci s'arrêta pour venir à notre rencontre ou plutôt sa rencontre. Son expression avait changé. Elle était plus belle de près. Annabelle lui sourit et lui demanda :

- Morphia, je voudrais avoir une table avec mon invité ici présent.

- Annabelle, il n'est ni des nôtres, ni des leurs… qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ?

- Je cherche des réponses…Bientôt tout sera terminé, je te le promets…

- …

Elle lui attrapa la main et dans une voix presque implorante:

- S'il te plait !

- Je ne t'en demanderais pas plus pour l'instant, je suis ton amie et en tant que telle j'ai le devoir de te soutenir quoi qu'il arrive. Donc si tu veux une table je te donne une table…

Elle fit signe à une femme un peu plus loin de nous guider. Annabelle remercia la dénommée Morphia et lui caressa la joue d'un geste tendre avant de susurrer dans un chuchotement à peine audible pour mes oreilles.

- Comme avant et aujourd'hui tu es et tu as toujours été là pour moi. Je sais ce que ça t'a couté, tout ce que tu as dû abandonner pour moi… pour lui. Et je t'en serais à jamais reconnaissante, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

- Si c'était à refaire, je l'aurais refait et ce autant de fois qu'il le faut,

Morphia ferma ses yeux. Surement pour mieux savourer ce contact qui semblait si plaisant et apaisant.

- Mais tu te trompes, je n'ai jamais choisi de suivre cette voie pour lui, non, je l'ai fait et je le referais pour toi, juste pour toi et personne d'autre…

- Je t'en suis encore plus reconnaissante…

Les paroles qu'elles échangeaient semblaient lourdes de sens. Un lien très fort semblait les unir… pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

Après lui avoir déposé une sensible bise sur ses deux joues que lui rendit celle qui semblait la propriétaire de ce lieu les deux filles s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre. Morphia se redirigea dans son jardin et Annabelle suivi une femme avec des cheveux courts vers un coin plus éloigné. Cette femme avait les cheveux bruns et des mèches blondes. Elle se retourna et dans un immense sourire qui aurait pu faire perdre la foi à n'importe quel pape elle me pria de l'a suivre.

On nous installa dans une pièce blanche avec de larges coussins et de larges fenêtres qui menaient sur le jardin et Morphia. Elle regarda longuement son amie que je devinais intime avant de briser le silence.

- Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? il ne vous a pas blessé ? je vous avais dit de ne pas, et en aucun cas rester seul dans une pièce avec lui.

j'avais donc raison: elle savait tout.

- Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que vous cherchiez des réponses, mais moi aussi j'en veux…

- Je vous le doit bien, vous le devinez surement, mais aujourd'hui vous avez risqué votre vie…

- Je m'en étais rendu compte quand j'avais le visage dans le sol…

- Et pour ça je vous dois des explications. Je veux dire, on ne peut pas envoyer un chevalier sur un champ de bataille sans lui expliquer pourquoi et contre qui il se bat…

- Heureux que vous le prenez comme ça…

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Vous promettez de me répondre sans me mentir, même les questions les plus indiscrètes ?

- Je vous répondrais dans la mesure du possible…

Il voulut s'allumer une autre cigarette mais elle ne s'alluma jamais. Il ne chercha pas le pourquoi du comment et se résigna avant de la ranger.

- D'accord, pour commencer parlez-moi de votre mari, je veux dire comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, ou vous vous êtes mariés…

- Ces questions m'ont l'air vraiment peu professionnelles…

- Hum, hum, détrompez-vous, mieux connaitre sa vic… ( à la pensée des yeux de son prédateur il eut comme une nausée et une poussée de rage qu'il maitrisa en regardant son interlocutrice) la personne que l'on doit surveiller, son passé entre autre, fait partie du travail. Et heu, son travail, pour qui il travaille… enfin dans un premier temps.

- Bon par où commencer ?

- Par le commencement ?

- Aziel et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés un jour de pluie…

* * *

_**Voili voila la suite au prochain épisode?**_

_**Affectueusement Niammaca A.**_


End file.
